


Sonho de Percy

by CellyLS



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5539352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CellyLS/pseuds/CellyLS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy tem um sonho incomum durante o acampamento ao lado de Anna, e ela fica furiosa com o rapaz. O que será de nosso herói?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonho de Percy

Annabeth olhava para cima, deitada sobre a relva. Não eram as estrelas visíveis por entre as copas das árvores no lindo céu do Acampamento Meio-Sangue que ocupavam a atenção da moça, e sim o sujeito deitado ao seu lado. Ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito debatendo se deveria acordá-lo com um chute – não queria perturbar os outros, todos estavam cansados pela missão extremamente difícil, que estava durando mais que o previsto e os obrigara a acampar na floresta. Ele fora um dos que mais se esforçara, mas isso não lhe dava o direito, ou melhor, o privilégio de ser o único a conseguir dormir do lado leste do acampamento improvisado.

"Hmmm. O que...", murmurou novamente o filho de Poseidon. Anna revirou os olhos preparando-se para dar uma cotovelada no "herói" que falava dormindo no meio do sono tão precioso que ela também queria – e precisava – para se preparar para o próximo dia de batalhas. O golpe seria certeiro, ela decidiu: bem entre as costelas, causando o máximo de dano com o mínimo de esforço, assim como todas as técnicas de combate que a guerreira sabia de cor.

Ela não estava preparada, contudo, para uma defesa tão efetiva quanto as palavras que saíram da boca de Percy, e que a fizeram paralisar antes que seu braço se conectasse com o alvo: "Hmm, Annabeth..."

A moça arregalou os olhos – a única ação que foi capaz de fazer naquela hora – e ficou encarando o jovem adormecido. "Muito bom, Anna...", ele continuou dizendo. A garota ficou ali, petrificada. Com o que ele estava sonhando? O que possivelmente faria com que Percy reunisse o nome dela e mais um monte de gemidos em um mesmo sonho? Seu rosto começou a pegar fogo com a resposta que lhe veio à mente – e que ela jamais teria coragem de repetir em voz alta.

Ela usaria o cotovelo, mas mudou de idéia: sua espada estava tão próxima, seu cabo seria mais efetivo para colocar um pouco de juízo no colega de missão. O rapaz continuou, sem qualquer abalo: "Oh, isso é ótimo!" Ela cerrou os dentes. Ah, ela o faria acordar já já. "Quero mais, Annabeth!"

A moça parou. Por que acordá-lo? A lâmina em suas mãos era perfeita para dar um fim no pervertido e seus sonhos impróprios – ela reuniria o semideus ao seu divino parente, no reino dos... "Oh, que delícia!" Ele interrompeu.

A filha de Atena ajoelhou-se, um sorriso sádico abrindo-se em seu rosto enquanto desembainhava a arma e calculava o ângulo do corte. Seria limpo, indolor – não que ele merecesse, mas porque ela era piedosa e não infligiria sofrimentos demasiados a qualquer inimigo aos seus pés. Levantou a espada e quando a descesse, seria adeus ao único rival que já a deixara sem saída em uma luta. _Foi bom enquanto durou, Percy, guardarei comigo as memórias boas que tivemos_ – ela recitou em pensamento. Terminada a despedida, balançou a lâmina.

"Não! Pare!" Ela interrompeu mais uma vez seu golpe. Percy contorceu-se no chão, o rosto assustado. "Não!" E debateu-se; ainda estava dormindo. "Pare, Annabeth!" Ele suplicou. "Tenha piedade!" Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas: parecia ter havido uma reviravolta na fantasia imoral do semideus. Abaixou a arma, entretida com as súplicas de medo do rapaz.

Ele continuou choramingando por mais alguns minutos pedindo clemência, até que se aquietou encolhido perto do tronco da árvore cujas raízes os dois estavam usando como travesseiro. A moça guardou a espada e deitou-se, satisfeita. Não precisou sujar as mãos, teve orgulho que a própria Annabeth do sonho de Percy o tivesse punido. "Bem feito, seu pervertido!"

...FIM...


End file.
